


Relax

by Akala



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Comfort, M/M, Making Love, Massage, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Shower Sex, Skipping Class, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akala/pseuds/Akala
Summary: Craig notices Tweek is terribly twitchy in class and takes care of him. They skip class and work on relaxing one another.





	

I watched all day as he trembled continuously, leg bobbing up and down without end as his hands worked through the tangled mess of blond strands. As the teacher droned on I only wanted to put my hands against Tweek’s face to stop it all. Hell, at this point he was making me nervous. His breaths shook and he swallowed unevenly. He had to be completely miserable.

Luckily the teacher had to step out to answer a call, giving me a chance to speak with the boy next to me.

“How much coffee this morning?”

“A lot,” he rasped.

“You eat?”

“Didn’t have time.”

I rolled my eyes, but he didn’t see. We’ve been trying to work on his caffeine addiction. It would take a lot of time. Because stress exhausts him, he constantly pumps full of espresso to counteract it. I got up, placing a hand affectionately in his hair as I passed him.

“Craig?”

“Going to piss.”

I opened the door to see my teacher startled by my intrusion. “Bathroom,” I mouthed—he nodded in dismissal.

I eyed around each hall as I passed it and walked right out the back door. I headed towards the parking lot and into my car; a beat up little blue Geo Prism. Old as hell, but exactly what I needed. I started the strained ignition and sped off towards town. I didn’t have too many options here besides fast food, but a solid chicken sandwich should at least balance out Tweek’s…tweaking.

I texted him on my way back in the building, “Hey, meet me in the gym, usual spot. No one’s here,” and waited. After a few minutes a timid push on the door brought him in. He snuck to our usual spot under the bleachers.

“Craig?—Oh. Hey”

“Come here,” I pulled out the bag and gestured him to it.

“Holy shit! How did you?”

“I left, ya dope. Went to Wendy’s”

“God, you’re the best,” Tweek sighed, diving face first into a chicken club.

“You were hungry. Here, I got you a Sprite, too.”

“Mmn! Thanks!” he probably said with a mouthful of food, shoving the straw in his mouth.”

“Don’t go too fast, you’ll get—“

He hiccupped. I put a hand to my forehead and laughed.

“You always do that.”

Tweek giggled, hiccupping in between. Finally slowing down with his eating, he lay back, chewing and hiccupping. I smiled at the sight. He was relaxed. I told him to take a deep breath and let it out slow. As he did I slid my coat under his head as a pillow and lay down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

“You could have gotten in big trouble dude.”

“I don’t care. I’m in trouble most of the time anyway.”

The hiccups stopped.

“I really appreciate it though. The caffeine was really fucking with me. And I guess I was hungrier than I thought.”

“Sure, Tweek.”

We lay like that for a while. When he drank down the rest of his soda, I kissed him, leaning over top of him, massaging his face with my thumb. We made out for a while there, leaning up, wrapping arms, laying back down, nuzzling and touching until there was just stillness and silence between us. Nothing but the soft breathing that I tried to synchronize with his.

“I wish this was more comfortable.”

“Hah, me too. We could go home.”

“I really shouldn’t skip…”

“Dude come on, it’s been forever. And Wortman’s just gonna keep the discussion on chapter 15 going. We already read the whole book. I mean it’s Gatsby for Christ sake. Not only that, we’re seniors. We’ve only got bullshit left”

“Ugh. True. It has been a long time since I’ve skipped.”

He pondered for a second and then smiled at me

“Okay.”

“Your parents are at the coffee shop right?”

“Yeah, we got a big shipment today, they’ll both be there a while”

“Nice.”

Ditching the fast food wrappers in the garbage can, we quietly made our way out the side door of the gym. Signs around it threatened to trigger alarms, but I knew better. We and ran for my car, getting in quickly as if being chased. I revved the engine for effect and winked at Tweek who giggled and put his hand on mine which promptly shifted to drive and tore us out of the parking lot.

Tweek turned on the CD player. The bass was surprisingly good since Clyde and I had rigged up a decent sound system with thrift store parts. I was into noise rock and shoegaze lately. A band called Nothing came on. Tweek messed with the equalizer. He was the only one allowed.

We pulled up to his house a few minutes later. Tweek’s hand shook a bit as he tried unlocking the door. My hand on his shoulder steadied him enough to get us in.  
We marched upstairs and threw off our backpacks right inside his door, closing it behind us. Tweek smiled back at me, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face in my chest. I laughed, tussling his hair.

“So, you wanna fool around” Tweek pried.

“Only if you do”

“What are you feelin’?”

“Hm,” I thought for a minute, “I wanna really relax you.”

Tweek laughed, “Uh. Okay…” trailing off as I dropped to my knees, burying my face between his legs, “W-what did you,” he swallowed, “have in mind?” I playfully licked the denim, outlining the contents twitching underneath. Suddenly I was on my feet.

“Maybe a back rub?”

Tweek’s eyes widened for a second in disbelief until he burst out laughing, falling back onto the bed, “Jesus Christ, Craig.”

“Take off your shirt.”

“Mkay,” he complied, as he removed the garment I was on top of him again. I leaned down, kissing his mouth slowly. When we pulled apart we looked at each other a minute until I gestured him to turn over. I sat on his butt and worked my palms into his shoulders, loving the sigh he let out.

“Don’t fart on my balls, man”

Tweek guffawed, kicking his feet as I tickled his sides.

“Craig, stoppppp”

“Okay okay,” I chuckled, continuing to work on his back and shoulders.

“You’re really tense, T.”

“Yeah?”

The muscles resisted me, but I worked through them as much as possible, loosening up the tension. He groaned as I pushed my thumbs into his most painful spots, holding them there to encourage blood flow after I released them. I worked my way down to his lower back, back up to his arms.

“You feeling a little better?”

“Mhm.”

I turned him over and worked on his belt, pulling his jeans off when successful. His breathing quickened and I could almost feel the anxious swirl in his belly. I removed his blue, plaid boxers and took hold of his member, kissing the flesh. He swallowed again, audible air moving through his clenched teeth. I licked from bottom to top a few times until I took him in, drawing a moan out of his lips, sore from the way he had been biting them.

“Craig…”

My head spun as he said my name, the pleasure it provoked was almost dizzying. I knew that I could make him feel like this—that he wanted me to—that the butterflies in his stomach were brought on by me. It was flattering, it was amazing, it was essential.

I start to bring him in deeper, pushing beyond my limits to the back of my throat, moving his cock back and forth to try to keep from gagging. I do anyway, hard. I wish I could get over my reflex. Coming up and off with a gasp, I look up at him with tears in half lidded eyes, his heavy lidded as well. He puts a hand to my face.

“Are you okay?”

I nod.

“Don’t push yourself too much.”

I lock my eyes with his as I lower on him again. I watch those eyes roll back, his mouth open--his chest heaving. I start to become unbearably hard. I pull off and begin to undress.

“You wanna fuck me?” I asked, almost blushing at the blunt lewdness, “Or do you want me to fuck you?”

“I…uhhh,” he trailed off as my tongue returned to trail up his length again.

“Hmmm, how about you fuck me?” I suggested, “You just lay there, I’ll do the rest”

He gulped, “Y-yeah…fuck, hurry Craig, I’m really really hard.”

I pushed my fingers in his mouth and he coated them in warm saliva, my cock twitching at the sensation. I took the digits from him and started to prep myself, pushing deep inside, trying to stretch for him. I shuddered in anticipation for the inevitable. Fearing Tweek might lose arousal, I started to whisper his name softly as I fingered myself.

“Oh god,” he swallowed.

“I can barely wait to ride your cock”

“Oh fuck, Craig.”

“You gonna bounce me up and down?”

“Yeah…I wanna make you scream. I want you to come all over me while you beg for it”

I growled, stretching the last bit I needed to. I straddled him, lowering down, teasing his head on my entrance. He grabbed my thighs and pushed up inside me. I gasped and cried out in surprise, in a bit of pain. He thrust in so deep and continued to slam into me for a bit before stopping.

“Ride me”

I conceded, bouncing up and down on his cock and loudly moaning. I couldn’t help but be loud when fucked—It seemed out of character for me, but this damn blond undoes everything I am. I felt so sick to my stomach in such a bizarre, sort of benign way. I felt so raw, so intimate, so fucking open—desperately seeking comfort and pain and pleasure from his penetration—rotating my hips when entered to push him against my prostate, loudly crying his name between the unintelligible noises.

“Stroke yourself?” He requested, voice straining, “and look at me?”

“Why?” I teased. He groaned, “Come on, talk dirty to me, T,” I pleaded.

“I wanna see what I’m doing to you. I wanna see it in your eyes—how dark they get when I’m in you. How your hand shakes when you’re playing with yourself. I want a full connection. I want to feel every inch of you, the blood through your veins, every fucking breath. I wanna see your eyes dilate every time you come down on my cock and feel how hard your insides throb around me. ”

It was dirty, it was pure poetry, and I was ridiculously turned on. I conceded to his requests, eyes rolling back from the sensation of stroking and being penetrated.

“Eyes here, Craig”

I remembered just then, looking down into his eyes---sort of a hazel green. His pupils dilated as he looked up at me, and I imagine mine reciprocated, until the tears came in.

“I’m so close, Tweek.”

“Keep looking at me.”

“Oh god,” I moaned, long and desperate, gasping between thrusts and strokes. My eyes wanted to roll back, my head too, but he held me there by my nape.

“Shh, shh. Keep looking at me. Let me fuck you through this.”

“Fuck, Tweek, I’m gonna”

“Shhh, look at me,”

I was crying out loudly as he pushed himself over top of me, my ankles resting on his shoulders while he buried himself so deep. I was writhing, whining, begging.

“please Tweek, oh fuck. I’m—it—ahhh—I can’t. Please make me…Twee—ahhhh”

I was pushed over the edge, coming onto myself, shaking and nearly crying from the intensity. Without the erection I felt stretched out, sticky, slightly uncomfortable, but felt better when Tweek looked into my eyes. He grazed a hand over my face, still pumping inside of me, sweating and panting. He released and I felt the warmth from his fluid fill me. It was kind of gross, but I also liked the feeling. I held it inside as he pulled out.

Tweek sighed happily, resting his head on my chest, working to even out his breathing. He played with the cum on my belly, rubbing it around with his fingers and licking it off.

“Gross, dude”

“Whatever, Craig, you’ve totally swallowed one of my fat loads before.”

“Ugh, don’t make it weird.”

“Let’s shower then. I know you hate being sticky.”

He wasn’t wrong.

The steaming warmth of the water was incredible. Tweek likes to wash me. A lot. I think sometimes because I take care of him a lot, it makes him feel good to do some things for me. It’s a bit strange, but I almost get hard whenever he washes my hair. The way his fingers massage my scalp renders me helpless. Eventually I get hard again and he sucks me off, fingering me simultaneously. Again, I’m loud, so I’m glad his parents aren’t home. After more washing and plenty more kissing we wrap ourselves in towels we placed by the heater vents for an extra bonus. We dry off, change clothes, and get comfortable under the sheets.

The way we’ve shaped each other through the years fascinates me. He brings out a side of me that I didn’t know I had. Anyone you’d talk to who knows me, even well, would describe me as aloof, sorta quiet, pissed off, rebellious. I don’t know if I just give off that ere or if it’s my resting bitch face. I don’t know if anyone knows how much I care about shit—especially Tweek. I want to take care of him. I never thought of myself as a care-taker. And Tweek…well anyone would assume he’s the bottom in this relationship—and sometimes he is. But he can dominate me any time he feels up to it. He’s smart, like really smart, I dunno. Our circumstances of falling in love was weird, but as I look at him, I feel safe from judgment. Maybe that’s what love is?

I pet his hair, it’s thin and soft. He smiled at me, breathing deep as he woke.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

I continued to run my fingers along the side of his face and hair. We just looked at each other. No words. I remember when Tweek told me about how afraid he was of silence between people—that things built up in those times—things that wanted to be said: angry things. He didn’t seem nervous now. Maybe we’ve said everything. Maybe we know everything. Maybe we’re just one entity here.

“I love you,” It was serious way of saying it. I don’t know why it seemed so important, it’s known. Maybe I’m emotional.

“I love you,” Tweek replied, adding, “I think we love each other,” with a wink.

I felt the endorphin rush from my smile and snuggled close to him, my head against his chest, his chin resting on my crown.

“It should always be like this,” he said—a slight twinge of worry behind his voice.

“It will. There’s no reason it won’t, I promise.”

He hugged me tighter and kissed the top of my head.

“I trust you, Craig.”


End file.
